new guardian, new charas
by greenJade-hime
Summary: full summary inside. please r


petal : well this is my first shugo chara fan fiction. So hope you reviews and please enjoy it.

Full summary: a new student come to the seiyo academy. She have 4 shugo charas. The guardian surprise with this. They put her to be the queen for a couple of month. While rima and her family are having vacation to Hawaii for one or two month. Amu and the other guardian are surprise that her shugo charas are pretty opposite to the boys.

detail:

Hinamori amu, the one that popular in the academy because of her cool and spicy attitude. She has 4 shugo chara, ran- athletic chara, miki- artistic, suu- cook and clean, and dia- radiance. Her position on the guardian are the great joker.

Hontori Tadase, he is really shy and wish that he would not and he had more courage. That is why Kiseki hatch. Kiseki is guardian chara that only think for world domination. He thought that all the other charas are his loyal subject and servants. His position was the king.

Souma Kukai, he is sport captain when he is in seiyo academy but no longer a guardian after he was graduate to high school. His chara, daichi, is like ran who are the athletic would be self. He hold the position of jack

Fujisaki Nagihiko, he is really stern and strong amongst the other guardian. He has the outgoing and cool chara, rhythm. When kukai is not around or khairi is not there, he hold the position of jack.

Yuiki Yaya, she loved sweet and never give it up even in emergency or in battle. She always act like baby and cries if she don't get what she wanted. She wish that she is the only child, and with that, pepe born.

Masshiro rima, she is cold but not until amu become her best friend. She always like to laugh and do gags. She also like to said foolish when she don't like to do it. Her parent bring her along to a vacation for one or two month so she need break from the position of the queen.

Ishikawa yumi, the new student, who has four charas like amu but she is not special like amu. She always lonely and wanted friends. amu then invite her to the guardian dome. She is positioned to be the queen for replace for about a month or two.

--§--€--§--€--§--€--§--€--

**New guardian, new charas.**

**Chapter one: new replacement.**

In amu star class, there is new student.

Nikkaido: ohayou, minna.

Students: ohayou, nikkaido sensei.

Nikkaido: starting today, we have new comer. Come in, ishikawa-san.

Then there is a girl, long blonde hair tied into two pigtail (upper) and two ponytail (lower) and she had sparkling green eyes.

Ishikawa: ohayou, minna. my name… ishikawa yumi. Nice to meet you.

Ran: amu-chan, I sense shugo chara presence

Miki: me too but there is also….

Suu: tamago presence desu~

Amu: eh?! _Could that be the new girl?_

Nikkaido: I'm going to assigning you to sit beside himamori-san.

Amu: hah?

Ishikawa: ohayou, himamori-san

Amu: the name hiNAmori amu. _I'll get you next time nikkaido sensei…_

Wakana: amu-chan, cool and spicy!

**At break time. **Outside the class, amu and Tadase talking.

Tadase: Hinamori-san, did you sense the presence too?

Amu: um (nodded)

ran: it's come from the new student.

Suu: tamago too desu~

Kiseki: well then… I must meet her and she shall be my new loyal subject… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Miki: he's so cool.

The others are sweat drop.

Kiseki: you! (point to ran)

Ran: hai!

Kiseki: tell the others to gather around at the dome after school.

Ran: Hai!

Kiseki: you! (point at suu)

Suu: hai desu !

Kiseki: make food for us.

Suu: hai desu!

Kiseki: and you! (lastly point to miki)

Miki: hai!

Kiseki: draw me.

Miki: hai! _He is cool_

Amu and Tadase sweat drop again. Then there is a loud thud and loud laughing can be heard from inside. Amu and Tadase hurry get back inside. They found that saaya is bullying the new student.

Amu and Tadase: stop!

Saaya: ta- Tadase kun?!

Wakana: cool and spicy!

Amu run toward ishikawa and help her stand up. Tadase help to.

Shugo: yumi-chan, daijoubu ka?

Amu and Tadase: hah?!

Ishikawa: daijoubu. Arigatou, Hinamori, and …..

Tadase: my name, Hontori Tadase, this is Kiseki.

Kiseki: who are you, commoner?

Shugo: careful with your word, loyal subject. I'm the princess of all, princess mimi.

Kiseki: you should be careful, I'm the king! I'm the one that powerful!

Mimi: no me!

Kiseki: me.

Amu and Tadase: princess?

Then the atmosphere changing. Tadase chara change with Kiseki and ishikawa with mimi. While amu is panicking and the other student is stared blankly. Then amu remembered something. She put a bucket to Tadase head and same to ishikawa. In 3 second, they back to normal.

Tadase: huh?

Ishikawa: gomen, my shugo chara is pretty sensitive.

Amu: it's okay.

**After school the guardian gather around for meeting at the dome.**

Yaya: mou…. It is so boring. Rima is out town.

Amu: I'm feeling the same way too.

Tadase: maybe we should take her for the queen position for awhile?

Nagihiko: who do you mean?

Tadase: ishikawa-san.

Yaya and Nagihiko: who?

Amu: she was a new student in our class. I'm surprise that she had a princess chara. Ran and the others sense tama as well.

pepe: princess?

Ran: yup.

Yaya: so she going to replace …….

Nagihiko: Masshiro for a month?

Tadase: maybe we should discuss this with her tomorrow.

Yaya, amu and Nagihiko: um. (nod)

Kiseki: but **I PROTEST**

Ran, suu, pepe: doushite, Kiseki?

Kiseki: because I'm king. She is princess, she is my under control.

The others: (sweat drop)

**The next day, 6 grade star class.**

Amu, with Tadase walk to ishikawa desk. Then Tadase hand her an envelope. After that they go back to their seat. While ishikawa take a look at the letter.

Mimi: nani, yumi-chan?

Ishikawa: betsuni.

**The school ended. With ishikawa.**

She walk to her home like the other students do. Her house is the opposite the amusement park. She always rest there to relaxed her mind. But this time she sit there to open the letter given to her this morning.

It said:

_Ohayou, ishikawa-san, I'm Tadase Hontori, the king position of the guardian. We would like to invite you to the dome, the royal garden for a tea tomorrow after school. Hinamori-san will guide you there. Please we hoped that you would come._

_Hontori Tadase._

Mimi: royal garden? that's it, they want to invite us with ROYALTY PLEASANT hahahahaha (laugh cutely)

Ishikawa: I don't know if I'm going or not. I'll think about it.

When they about to go, ishikawa trip a stone which cause her losing balance and all her 3 tamago rolling away but not far. She stand up and dust her school uniform. she is about to collect the other two until AN AGG THEIVE stole it.

Mimi: you commoner! Give my sisters back!

Ikuto: your sisters?

Yoru: maybe one of your sisters is an embryo, nya.

Ishikawa: em- embryo?

Ikuto: let's go.

Ikuto use his chara change and jump to tree branches. It was high that even ishikawa can't catch chara change with mimi but still can't.

Ishikawa: you! I'm going to get it!

Then she heard a soft yet seem shy voice from inside of her heart.

A voice: yumi-chan, let's get the eggs back shall we?

Then a baby, soft pink egg with printed cute kitten paws. It hatch. She look like Yoru but this time, her fur/ hair was pink. She wore very cute top and skirt and has a moon sign sing in her top. She had pink tail at the back.

A chara: yumi-chan, m-my name is sora. L-let's c-chara c-change?

Ishikawa and sora: CHARA CHANGE.

**To be continue…. Please stayed tune!**

Petal: was it long? Short? Boring? Exciting? Please drop me review. You can tell me whether to delete it or let me continue. Please review. I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
